BlUE FRiSBEE
by Jaded-Raindrop
Summary: [AU] [Namiku] She didn't believe in love at first sight. Not even love in general. To her, love was a big black hole that sucked people in and [rather brutally] spit them back out... [first place in fluff for checkerboxed's challenge]


Note: For _checkerboxed_'s challenge.

AU _NaminexRiku, _because I couldn't help myself. : )

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

- - - - -**&**♥

As he held her tight underneath the starry skies-her heart fluttered and she thought _'Now what's this?' _

She thought the world was full of liars and cheaters and people who only wanted to break you and bring you down.

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips brushed her cheeks, and she heard him whisper her name, so sweet and quiet and _full of love. _

She though love was _only in fairytales._

- - - - - ♥

She met him in the park one sunny day-she was sitting under a tree, reading a book, and he was playing catch with his dog.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was so _distracting, _shouting and laughing and being impossibly loud, couldn't he see she was reading?

Maybe he didn't even know she was there. Which she was fine with-she didn't think she wanted to meet the man. Even if he was kinda cute…

She shook her head and continued to read-though she glanced up at him several times.

Finally, fate was tired of watching them doing separate things, because it could _see _that those two were meant for each other-so it forcefully shoved them together with a blue Frisbee and a particularly slobbery dog.

He threw the Frisbee, laughing and saying, "Go long, Pluto!" but it couldn't go very far, because the tree she was sitting under just happened to be in the way. It hit the tree, and fell gracefully into her lap. Startled, she looked up to see a rather large dog heading in her direction, its pink tongue hanging out of its _(filthy) _mouth. Before she could scream, it was on top of her, licking her face jovially. She tried to squirm out from under it-but failed, because the _dog _was so darn _fat. _ Squealing, she pushed the dog away, wiping her mouth and spitting indignantly, glaring at the oblivious pooch sitting next to her.

Suddenly, he was kneeling next to her, asking if she was okay. She could tell by the sparkle in his aquamarine eyes that he was trying _very _hard not to burst into hysterical laughter right then and there.

She pushed him away as well, muttering that she was fine and "You can go now."

He stopped, and smiled at her, brushing his sliver bangs out of his eyes.

"Name's Riku." he said, still smiling.

"…And _why _are you telling me this?" she mumbled.

"Because it's blatantly obvious you like me."

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and she stared blankly at him. "Wha-?!"

"Now, now. Don't think I didn't see you checking me out." He taunted, wagging a finger in her face.

"Checking you-what?! You were being _loud! _You-"

"Nuh-uh-I _saw _that look in those pretty blue eyes of yours, blondie-"

"_What _look?! I wasn't giving you _any _look-except for one of pure annoyance! Now please-take your…_thing_ and kindly leave me alone." she demanded furiously.

He shrugged. "Fine. See you around, _blondie._"

Smirking, he turned around, his dog following close behind. He didn't look back once.

- - - - - ♥

Now, she was a reasonable girl, and she _certainly _didn't believe in love at first sight. Not even love in general. To her, love was a big black hole that was constantly sucking in new, hopeless victims. And she was determined not to be one of those who were sucked in. Again. Believe it or not-she had once been sucked deep into love's dark depths, only to be spit back out again, teary-eyed and heartbroken. And after that-she firmly believed that love was only in children's books-these _fairytales_-to make people believe it really existed.

But-what was she feeling right now? Something oddly familiar pulled at her dormant heartstrings, confusing her in ways she never _ever _thought possible.

She sat in her apartment, banging her head against her kitchen table, trying to figure out why she felt the way she did, because _'He's just another guy, there's nothing special about him…except that he's really cute…and he has those gorgeous eyes…' _She screamed out exasperatedly, and banged her head even harder on her poor kitchen table, eventually knocking herself out.

_- - - - -_ ♥

She went back to the park a few days later, sitting under the same tree and glancing around warily, until she had fully assured herself that _he _wasn't there, and settled down to read.

Everything was so _peaceful _without him there, and she savored the silence, though in the back of her mind-she really missed his presence.

She instantly regretted missing him when she saw him saunter into the park, blue Frisbee in hand and drooling dog in tow. She tried to melt into the ground, but when that didn't work, she simply shoved her nose in her book, hoping he wouldn't recognize her. Unfortunately, several mistunes later, he was grinning down at her, holding his enthusiastic dog's leash, who obviously recognized the girl he had slobbered all over a few days ago.

As she opened her mouth to speak-he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Now-don't say, 'What are you doing here?!'-even though I'm pretty sure you will after I'm done talking-because _this, _my little blonde friend, is a _public park, _therefore, I'm allowed to be here, illegal as it may seem," he said, his grin growing wider.

When she didn't answer him, he sat down next to her and closed his eyes, while his dog made himself comfy at her feet.

She gaped at the two-what _nerve _they had, invading her personal space when she _obviously _didn't like them, and _certainly _didn't want them to be this _close _to her!

"You-you…Riku!" she nearly shrieked, slamming her book shut. "I can except that for some odd reason it's legal for you to show your face in public, but would you _please _stay away from _me?! _And don't take me lightly-I _will _get my lawyer involved if you refuse to stop…stop…_bothering _me!"

He observed her with a sleepy eye, and yawned. She bit her lip, wondering if he somehow knew she didn't _really _have a lawyer. "Hm…"

They sat in silence for a few moments, before he sat up abruptly and smiled slyly in her direction.

"Will you let me take you to dinner?" he asked suddenly.

Taken aback, she could only stutter while her cheeks turned a nice shade of red. "Wha-Me-I-Dinner-"

He leaned in closer to her, and ran his fingers along her jaw line. "You're kinda cute-" he whispered.

"I….I…I…"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

She nodded slowly, going rigid as he started playing with her hair.

"Good." he said, standing up. "Meet me here at seven, all right?"

She nodded again, shocked and speechless. He bent down and placed a swift kiss on her cheek, then walked away.

This time, he looked back.

- - - - - ♥

So here she was, three months later, once again a victim of love.

But this time, she didn't really mind, because she was starting to believe that maybe love wasn't only in fairytales after all.

- - - - -**&**♥

Yay for Namiku and cheesy endings : )

Reviews are love.♥

Oh- and if you're interested in entering any contests or taking on any challenges, then check these out:

_warm.summer.nights _is hosting a friendship challengy thing.

_xxlovelycollision _is holding an eighties contest.

_Inspire-Illuminate _has a challenge you should go enter. Now.

_I _am holding a crack!pairing contest. :) Meh profile has the details

And of course, you should enter _checkerboxed's _ contest. It ends on the thirtieth, I believe, so you better hurry up and enter!


End file.
